Hurt Me
by seeing green
Summary: Draco has discovered a dirty little secret about squeakyclean Hermione. Using it to his advantage, he makes an offer she can’t refuse. Finished! revised ch. 7
1. Default Chapter

Grey orbs that no one else possessed. The ones that captivated her, belonged to the person she despised more than anything. The person that made her skin crawl at each glance or even simple thought of him.  
  
Draco Malfoy.  
  
Hermione Granger sat in class, staring absently at the blonde Slytherin as he stirred the potion with care. She noticed the way his hair fell into his eyes as he concentrated on making the potion perfect. How his pale skin glowed in the little light the dungeon had. He wasn't like any other boy she knew. Not only outside, but in.  
  
"Ms. Granger," Snape said sternly as he stood in front of her.  
  
Hermione shook the thoughts about Draco out of her mind and let out a meep as she realized that her potion had turned into an awful shade of purple, when it was supposed to be green.  
  
"Ten points from Gryffindor. I advise you start paying more attention in class, seeing that exams aren't far away."  
  
Hermione bit her lip in fury as Professor Snape walked back to his desk.  
  
He was right though. Hermione had been losing her focus in the past few weeks. It was her 7th and final year at Hogwarts, when she should've been working hard, but instead she was distracted...  
  
Looking around the classroom, she noticed everyone else's cauldrons. She was the only one that had actually screwed up. Not something the old Hermione Granger would've done. She would've easily passed with flying colors, but she couldn't seem to get her mind focused.  
  
She only wished Harry and Ron were with her at that moment, but It was advanced potions, and they had decided that they weren't going to spend unnecessary time being there.  
  
As Hermione tried desperately to fix her potion, Draco noticed her sudden frantic state, and dropped the mandrake roots. It wasn't everyday Draco Malfoy, spokesman for purebloods; hater of all mudbloods, dropped his things and wondered what was wrong with the honorary mudblood of all Hogwarts; but he wanted to torment her. He wanted to make her beg for his help. Twisted one he was.  
  
He coolly headed over to her, his robes billowing behind him. Just like a snake, he kept his eyes fixated on her, watching her every move; waiting to strike if necessary.  
  
"Has the head girl finally found herself in a fraught?" Draco asked with a smirk, as he leaned his elbows down on the table.  
  
Hermione's head darted up as he addressed her. A natural sneer made its way onto her lips as she stared at the boy who had graced her with his presence.  
  
"Well?" He asked again.  
  
Ignoring his antics, Hermione stirred the potion three times counter- clockwise, and with her free hand, wiped beads of sweat off of her forehead.  
  
"Granger, I asked you a question," Draco stated firmly.  
  
Finally Hermione made eyecontact with the monster and cocked an eyebrow.  
  
"Don't you have to be shagging one of your sluts, Malfoy? I'm trying to work. Go bother someone else," Hermione spat.  
  
Draco's lip curled into that infamous sneer and he made his way around to stand beside her. Moving strands of hair out of her eyes, he moved close so that no one could hear the words between the two.  
  
"If I were you, Granger, I'd watch what you say to me. I'm sure you haven't forgotten who my father is. Or what I'm capable of."  
  
Hermione went frigid at his statement, and stopped moving all together. Draco noticed the effect he had, and couldn't help as his smirk grew. He ran his hands down her arms and sighed.  
  
Not wanting to take anymore, Hermione jerked away from him and headed to the other side of the table. She made sure not to take a look at him, but instead finished up her potion until it was perfect.  
  
Draco stood there in anger. After a few moments had passed, he went to his table and packed up his things. Making sure to put some of the potion in a tube, he set it on Professor Snapes desk, and left without a word.  
  
Professor Snape gaped as the blonde stormed out of the room. But Draco being who he was, he didn't say a word, but instead went back to his desk and continued marking papers.  
  
When class was finally let out, Hermione put a tube of her own potion on Snapes desk.  
  
As she left the classroom a sigh of relief left her lips. Classes were done for the day, and she was planning to spend her evening at the pitch watching Harry and Ron practice with the Quidditch team. She knew that would cheer her up after the Malfoy incident.  
  
Hermione hadn't even made it past the 6th floor, when he heard a cold voice from behind her.  
  
"I don't like to be fucked with Granger. After seven long years, you should know that," He said.  
  
She didn't bother to turn, or even stop, but continued down the corridor. His footsteps were getting louder and louder as he attempted to catch up with her.  
  
"Stop, Granger!" He demanded.  
  
But it wasn't till she reached the final staircase, almost home free, that he grabbed her arm and pulled her close to him. They were so close that she could feel his chest heaving in and out at his every breath.  
  
Hermione stared up at the dragon, as his fingernails dug into her arms. The years had changed Draco since his first year. In his first year Hermione remembered how he was lanky, not too tall, and sort of weasel-faced. Now in his seventh year he was toned from all the years of Quidditch. He had become taller than most boys in school, an impressive 6'3. And his face had chiseled into a strong, bold, and captivating one. Girls would give up their most desired possessions, even themselves to be with him. To touch him.  
  
Except Hermione. She loathed him.  
  
Not daring to say a word, she didn't protest as he led her up the steps, and around the corner. She had no idea where he was taking her, but the seventh floor was Gryffindor territory, so one of her friends was bound to pass them at some point.  
  
Draco pushed her up against a wall, and prevented her from escaping as he placed his arms on either side of her frame.  
  
"What do you want Malfoy?" Hermione finally got out.  
  
He smirked and simply pushed his body against hers, feeling each delicate curve.  
  
"You know."  
  
Hermione raised cocked an eyebrow in confusion and shook her head.  
  
"No. I don't know."  
  
Draco slid one of his legs in-between her thighs and watched as Hermione's expression turned from confused to flustered.  
  
"What I wanted that night. When I accidently stumbled into your room. Remember? After the party? Or were you too wasted to remember," Draco said as if this was something he did everyday.  
  
A small noise made its way out of her throat as she stared at him with disbelief. He knew. He knew her deepest, darkest secret. Hermione shook her head violently and bit her lip to keep from crying.  
  
"Malfoy, please, you can't tell anyone about that. It would ruin everything," she pleaded.  
  
"Exactly. Imagine the look on poor Ginny's face when she finds out her best friend slept with her boyfriend. Oh and Ron! Imagine what'll the bloat will say when he finds out his two best friends betrayed him. It'll be a sight to see."  
  
A horrified expression made its way onto her face as she remembered the night he was talking about. It hadn't exactly been all her fault... but there could've been prevention.  
  
"So you do remember?" Draco asked with a grin.  
  
"I'll do anything." Hermione said absently.  
  
That seemed to be the answer Draco had been searching for. He grabbed her arm and led her through the corridors. Hermione looked around frantically, and took in a deep breath. She knew she had gotten herself in deep, but how deep she was still wondering about. Draco was capable of more than what any other average seventeen year old was.  
  
Before she knew it, they were standing in front of a portrait of a tiny girl in a white dress. Hermione started in awe of the picture. The girl had a resemblance to her in some ways, but the picture itself was beautiful. Blinking, she heard Draco mutter the password (incontaminatus), and held in her breath as she was led into a dark room.  
  
The bedroom of a dragon.  
  
"Why are we here?" She muttered, but didn't expect an answer.  
  
"To discuss our relationship," Draco stated as he slumped down casually in a leather arm chair.  
  
"Our relationship?! Malfoy, you're out of your mind," Hermione yelled.  
  
The dragon watched her in amusement as he ran his fingers along the chair.  
  
"You did say anything."  
  
That seemed to shut her up. Draco smirked at winning the battle, and ushered her to take a seat across from him.  
  
Hermione sat down on the other armchair, and fiddled nervously with her skirt. So many twisted things were running through her mind. Draco was capable of so many things, and she only hoped he would be the least disgusting possibility.  
  
"I was thinking, well, an act," He started, "You could pass off as my adoring girlfriend to the whole school, to my parents, to your parents. Even have the responsibilities of a girlfriend."  
  
Hermione stared wide-eyed at his proposal. Draco simply ignored it and continued on.  
  
"The second though that you tell anyone about it being an act, I swear your dirty little secret will be told to the entire school, causing the official breakup of the 'golden trio'."  
  
It took her awhile to answer. She couldn't necessarily refuse, but she was dreading when she actually said she agreed. Draco watched her and smirked. Having Hermione Granger tend to his every beck and call was going to be the highlight of all his years at Hogwarts. She was so high-strung, so full of herself, now she had no other choice but to confide in him.  
  
Draco stood up from his chair and headed over to her. He picked her up and lifted her chin up to look at him.  
  
"Agreed?"  
  
Hermione nodded.  
  
At that very moment, her world changed. Draco had her wrapped around his finger, and was going to milk the situation for all it was worth.  
  
Being the twisted fuck that he was, Draco caught her off guard and glued his lips to hers. The kiss wasn't gentle, but bruising and hurtful. He held her arms tightly to keep her from squirming out of his grip. Hermione tried biting his lip, but that only seemed to add to his desires. Finally after a few moments, he pulled away, and wiped a bit of blood of the side of his mouth.  
  
"Fiesty one you are, Granger."  
  
She didn't say a word, instead looked to the floor.  
  
"I want you to eat dinner with me tonight at the Slytherin table. It'll be like a... coming out thing. You and I. Draco and Hermione," Draco had a wicked grin upon his face as he looked toward her, "Has a nice ring to it. Well, I'm done with you for now. Go get cleaned up."  
  
Hermione didn't need telling twice. She grabbed her bag, and darted out of his room as fast as she could. The emotions she felt couldn't be explained in words. She was angry, empty, and sorry. She couldn't get Ron and Harry off her mind. She was protecting them, but at the sametime hurting them from being with Draco.  
  
She finally let herself cry when she reached her room.  
  
The mess she had gotten herself was beyond repair. 


	2. Pretty When You Cry

When dinner rolled around that evening, Hermione wanted to run far away. Usually dinner was a fun time. She got to hang out with her two best friends, catch up on the latest gossip around the castle. Now she would be the latest gossip. The thought made her stomach churn.  
  
She poured herself a glass of water, and drank it slowly. As the water slid down her throat, she noticed a picture of her, Harry, and Ron on her dresser. Taking the necessary steps to get there, she placed the glass down and picked up the picture.  
  
The trio were laughing, smiling, and being themselves. The picture was taken the previous summer at Ron's house when they stayed for a month. The week before she had made the biggest mistake of her life.  
  
Gently placing the picture back down, Hermione turned and slipped her school robes back on, and glanced around the room. She wasn't ready to leave, but it was now or never.  
  
Hermione stepped out of the portrait hole, and headed down the empty corridors, hoping that suddenly everything would change and be perfect again.  
  
The farther she got, the less realistic her dream became.  
  
Soon the chattering of the students was heard, and Hermione couldn't help but shake like a leaf. Harry and Ron were going to kill her. She'd rather have that, then them hate her. She was practically sleeping with the enemy.  
  
As she descended the last staircase, she spotted the Great Hall doors in front of her. It took all the nerve in the world to make her feet move.  
  
The lights in the Entrance Hall were dim, barely illuminating anything. The Great Hall on the other hand was marvelously lit. Hermione had read about the realistic night sky on the ceiling in Hogwarts: A History, and the only other person that had read about it was a certain dragon.  
  
Hermione didn't see the brilliant glow or twinkling of the stars as she stepped in though. She saw the fiery inferno of hell.  
  
And as if right on cue, Draco looked straight at her and smirked as if he was Lucifer himself. That smirk sent chills up and down Hermione's spine.  
  
"'Mione! Over here!" Ron called.  
  
Not bothering to take a look at the redhead, Hermione turned towards the left, and started making her way to the Slytherin table. Most of the Great Hall had become hushed as they watched the brave lion tread into snake territory.  
  
Ron and Harry cocked and eyebrow and watched as well.  
  
"Where in the bloody 'ell is she off to?" Seamus muttered to the two.  
  
They shrugged and turned their attention back to her.  
  
Draco patted the space beside him on the bench. Most of the Slytherin's were sneering; others seemed to be sick at the sight of her. The Slytherin Prince himself wasn't. He welcomed her with open arms.  
  
The lion took a seat beside him and didn't make eye contact with anyone but the sliver platter in front of her. She felt as if the world had come to a pause, and was watching her and only her.  
  
The first reactions Draco wanted to see for himself was the other 2/3 of the Gryffindor trio. He casually glanced to where they were sitting and noticed their gaping mouths. The sight of them made Draco want to burst out laughing at his triumph, but he kept it contained as he took Hermione's hand gently and kissed her delicate fingertips.  
  
Not one person blinked as Draco did so. Hermione's heart even skipped a few beats.  
  
It was the first time since the trio's second year that the Great Hall was in complete silence. Draco seemed to take no notice of it, and grabbed his goblet of pumpkin juice. As he took greedy gulps, he kept shifting his eyes to glance at Hermione. She was a complete wreck. That was noticeable to anyone.  
  
"I trust you all know Granger here," Draco said to the table coolly.  
  
No one dared to say otherwise. Some nodded, others pretended not to care, but not one person said anything remotely rude to the brunette.  
  
Pansy Parkinson didn't take one bite of her food, just sat there playing with it. Just about everyone knew about her crush on Draco, and to see that he had chosen a mudblood over her sent her over the top. Blaise Zabini and Terence Higgs kept taking sidelong glances at Hermione, but as soon as Draco would look their way, they'd start on about quidditch.  
  
The Gryffindors stared in disgust at Draco and Hermione. This had to be the biggest shock since Sirius Black escaped from Azkaban.  
  
"Maybe... it's you know," Ron started off, "It's about their schoolwork. They both have most of their classes together."  
  
"Hermione hates Draco," Harry spat as he took a bite out of his mashed potatoes.  
  
"Well, I dunno then," Ron finished.  
  
Back at the Slytherin table, it was a winter day. No one had anything to say, Pansy and Millicent kept throwing dirty looks at Hermione, and Draco didn't seem to notice a bit of it.  
  
"Give me the salt, Granger," Draco stated.  
  
Hermione stared at the blonde with disbelief. She turned from him to the saltshaker, which was directly in front of him. Most of the Slytherin girls were snickering silently to themselves, and the Gryffindor's watched to see what one of their own was going to do.  
  
"What?" Hermione asked.  
  
"It was a simple request. I'm sure the cleverest witch in school can do it," Draco drawled.  
  
Hermione looked around her and narrowed her eyes. She was being made a fool of. Without a glance towards anyone, she got up from the table, and stormed out of the Great Hall.  
  
No one made a sound as Draco threw his fork down and followed in her footsteps. If looks could've killed, he would've killed everyone with that venomous glare. Not only had Hermione proved that they weren't an actual couple, but she embarrassed him. And no one embarrassed Draco Malfoy.  
  
As he stepped out of the great hall, his eyes wandered around for any sign of her. She was fast, because she was nowhere in sight. Draco though, knew where she was headed.  
  
Practically sprinting up to the seventh floor, he turned left, and examined each portrait carefully. Being the head girl, Hermione had her own room, which of course Potter and Weasley knew about. Draco remembered the conversations that the trio had, and he knew that the picture had a woman holding a snake. And as if someone had heard his thoughts, there it was.  
  
Draco approached the portrait and crossed his arms over his chest. The woman in the portrait gazed at him and raised a slender brow.  
  
"Password?" She asked.  
  
Password... password? That was the only flaw in his plan. Slytherins didn't give up though. He placed his most charming smile upon his lips and shrugged slightly.  
  
"I was just coming to see my girlfriend, Hermione," He stepped a bit closer to the portrait, and tilted his head to the side, "Usually we go to my room. Neat freak that one is."  
  
The woman pondered a bit on whether to let him in or not. Draco pouted his lip out slightly to help out her decision.  
  
"Well... are you sure she won't be angry?" She asked.  
  
"I assure you, madam, that she won't have one word to say about it."  
  
The woman smiled, and the portrait swung open. Draco rolled his eyes and stepped inside the portrait hole, and jumped slightly as the portrait slammed behind him. He ventured farther into the room, and examined her territory.  
  
Scarlet and gold, just as he expected.  
  
Her books sat neatly on her desk. Slung across a chair was her cloak. All sorts of pictures of her family, the Weasley's, and the trio lined the walls. Draco decided to get a better look at the snapshots, and walked over to the wall that they were on.  
  
One picture was of her, Harry, and Ron at a school Quidditch match. They all waved back to him. He noticed how incredibly happy she was. Her cheeks were tinged with pink. Her smile was perfect. A flash of jealousy ran through him. She had never been that happy around him. It didn't matter though... this was Hermione Granger that he was dealing with.  
  
No sign of the mudblood witch though. He cocked a curious brow and meandered some more, before hearing running water. A wicked smile came upon his lips as he ventured into her bedroom, and saw the door of her bathroom shut.  
  
Perfect opportunity.  
  
Not bothering to even knock, Draco barged into her bathroom to find the brunette in the bathtub with bubbles almost covering her head. He noticed her eyes were closed, probably asleep.  
  
So many thoughts were running through his twisted mind. What he could do to her. The opportunities were endless. Very quietly he crept over and knelt down beside the bathtub. He took one of his hands and gently stroked her forehead.  
  
Hermione's eyes flew open and when she saw who exactly had invaded her privacy, she screamed as loud as her lungs could muster.  
  
"You fucking bastard! What do you think your doing?" She asked angrily, not daring to move incase he saw more of her than he already had.  
  
Draco tilted his head to the side and shrugged. In his eyes, he wasn't doing anything wrong. Nothing at all. Just checking up on his beloved 'girlfriend'.  
  
"Shut it, Granger. After what you did back there, your lucky I haven't tried drowning you."  
  
Hermione bit her lip to keep from saying anything else.  
  
"Good. Now do you think you walking out on me like that was a good way to announce our relationship to our peers?" He asked as he continued to stroke her hair.  
  
Every time he said relationship Hermione resisted the urge to throw up. She refused making eye contact with him, in fear that he'd burn her souls with those eyes. They were stormy gray, which meant he was angry. And everyone knew it wasn't best to anger a snake.  
  
There was a sudden spur of courage in her. The exact trait of a Gryffindor. She got up out of the bath, and grabbed her towel, wrapping it around herself before Draco could utter a word.  
  
"Your sick, Malfoy, She said as she stepped out of the bath.  
  
Draco didn't pay attention to her words. She told him that every day for the past seven years. Instead he found something more... entertaining. He watched as the bubbles slid down from underneath the towel onto her perfect, creamy white legs.  
  
Hermione followed his gaze, and sneered. She turned towards the door and started off for her bedroom.  
  
"Granger!" Draco called out to her.  
  
Once again, "Granger!"  
  
When she didn't bother to look back, Draco stormed out of her bathroom and into her room. He found the Gryffindor by her closet, attempting to find something to wear. Not being able to take her ignoring him, Draco grabbed her arm violently and pulled her to him.  
  
"Don't you ever turn your back on me," He angrily spat out.  
  
Hermione stared wide-eyed at the man in front of her, and found that she could barely breath. She couldn't remember the last time he had ever been so mean, so angry with her. Sure they had petty little word-fights. A few slaps here and there. But this time he had gone too far. She was scared.  
  
"Stoppit, Malfoy," She stated in barely a whisper.  
  
He locked his gray orbs with her brown ones and tightened the grip on her wrist. Hermione winced at the pain as his fingernails dug deeper into her already sensitive skin.  
  
Draco wasn't giving up just yet.  
  
"You're hurting me. Please... stop."  
  
Draco noticed the tears welling in those innocent brown eyes he lost himself in, and smirked. He loved seeing her cry. It fed his desires. He pushed her even farther by brushing his lips upon her neck. At first it was slow and soft, but he wanted to hear her scream, he wanted her to beg him to stop. Soon he took it from the soft kisses, to hungry bites.  
  
She couldn't hold it in any longer. Hermione was struggling under his grip, whimpering as he abused her. Nothing was stopping him though. Not as she pounded into his shoulder, with her small fist. Not as she kicked at his legs. She gave up and cried.  
  
As she started in, Draco smirked at his triumph. He took his mouth away from her neck and brought his hands to her shoulders and held her tightly in his arms. Her hair brushed against his nose, and inhaled the special vanilla scent that only she had. His hands caressed her body softly, and his lips kissed the top of her head.  
  
"There, there my brave little lion. It's alright," he said softly.  
  
Hermione held onto his shirt as she forced herself to stop crying. She had no clue how Draco's mind worked, but he was mad. Completely out of his mind.  
  
"Nothing you could do, could hurt me more than my friends hating me, Malfoy," She muttered.  
  
Draco stared down at her and raised a curious brow. She wasn't as weak as he thought. Her friends were important to her. Although he could've just let her off from pity, he didn't want to. He couldn't.  
  
With a groan, Draco released her from his grip. As he paced back and forth, Hermione took a bold step and sat down on her bed, while adjusting her towel to stay on.  
  
"I'm only doing this because of my friends, Malfoy. That's the only reason," Hermione said as she watched him.  
  
Draco stopped in his tracks as she spoke. Without warning, he climbed up on top of her, and pinned her to the bed. Not paying attention to her whimpers, Draco straddled her waist and wet his lips.  
  
"Lets get serious, Granger. All right? I'm going to explain some things since we're going to attempt to make this act believable," He started, "Rule number one, as the role of my girlfriend, I demand respect. Not like the stuff you pulled in the Great Hall. Rule two, I am Draco in public; girlfriends don't call their boyfriends by their last names. Three, PDA-"  
  
"PD-what?"  
  
Draco rolled his eyes.  
  
"Public display of affection. If you see real couples, they kiss, hug, and all that stuff in front of everyone. Sort of like bragging."  
  
Hermione looked disgusted when he mentioned that.  
  
"There is no way in hell I'm kissing you in front of the entire school, Malfoy."  
  
Draco tightened the grip on her wrist to make her shut up.  
  
"Four, you have the responsibilities of a girlfriend. And five, no associating with Potter and Weasley while I'm around. Draco Malfoy's girlfriend wouldn't be having tea with the boy who lived and his faithful sidekick."  
  
Hermione felt like screaming. Her life was lost, and the only hope of ever getting it back was doing making Malfoy cut of the deal. The likeliness of that happing was slim to none. All hope was lost.  
  
"Do we have a deal?"  
  
With one nod, Draco was satisfied.  
  
He leaned down, and brushed his lips upon hers. A much different kiss from the first one. Soft, gentle, teasing. His tongue ran along the outside of her lips, begging for access. He sat in an upward position, and pulled Hermione up with him.  
  
His kiss mesmerized her. She didn't bother to fight back, but instead wrapped her arms around his neck and granted his tongue access into her mouth. The two groped at each other, and kissed like it was their last ever.  
  
Draco was the one to break the kiss. He stared at the brunette and admired her swollen lips, her chest as it heaved up and down as she panted. There was no denying her beauty.  
  
"What was that for?" Hermione asked in between gasp for air.  
  
"You always seal things with a kiss, Granger."  
  
She nodded and touched her bruised lips. Draco wanted to take her at that very second, but he had plenty of time. He hopped off of her bed, and brushed off his pants.  
  
"I'll see you in the morning. It's only fair that I have breakfast with the Gryffindors tomorrow."  
  
Hermione gaped at him.  
  
"There's a lot more to me then what you think," He said simply as he headed out of her room, and through the portrait hole.  
  
She stood there wide-eyed, in awe of the boy that left. Something had change. What it was, she couldn't figure it out.  
  
Not bothering to change into pj's, she dropped the towel, and slipped into the warmth and comfort of the silk sheets on her bed. The only person on her mind was Draco Malfoy as she drifted off to sleep.  
  
And the only person on his mind was Hermione Granger as he headed to the Slytherin dungeons. 


	3. A Wicked Game

Hermione awoke to the sound of someone opening the shades to her window. She blinked a few times before sitting up to find a familiar blonde.  
  
"Malfoy?"  
  
At the sound of her voice, Draco turned and raised an eyebrow at the scenery. He looked her over once and absently licked his lips. It wasn't all the time that you saw Hermione Granger like she was.  
  
"Good morning. I just thought I'd stop by to see how you were doing," he drawled lazily as he made his way over to the side of her bed, "Sleep well?"  
  
It wasn't long before Hermione realized that she wasn't exactly in her most modest attire. A small yelp escaped her lips as she grabbed the sheet and pulled it over herself to keep from his wandering eye. She dismissed his question, and replaced it with one of her own.  
  
"Why are you here?"  
  
A simple smile spread across his thin lips as he took a seat next to her on the bed.  
  
"Haven't we already covered that?"  
  
She blushed slightly and looked around the now well-lit room and bit her lip in thought. It seemed odd for some reason.  
  
"What have you done?" She asked without thinking.  
  
Draco didn't answer right away, but instead ran his fingers down her collarbone, and past the sheet. He hadn't ever felt skin like hers. Smooth, soft, warm. She still smelt strongly of vanilla, and the way she looked at him in disgust when he touched her was enough to make him lose himself in her.  
  
"You know, this little act we're putting on has caused a lot of gossip around the school. Honestly, I've heard so many twisted tales about the romance of Draco and Hermione," he reached out to stroke her cheek, "But not one is even close to the truth."  
  
Hermione sneered in disgust, and reached for her robe that was on a chair next to her bed. She maneuvered under the sheets, until she was covered and stepped out from the bed.  
  
"Where are you going?" Draco asked curiously.  
  
"I can't run around the school in the nude can I?"  
  
Draco rolled his eyes and stared at her as she started grabbing items of clothing from her closet. A weird feeling was found in his stomach for a brief second. He shook the thought from his mind as he continued to watch as she slipped on her school attire. She had creamy white skin that glowed in the dim light of her bedroom. Perfect curves in all the right places. Those gorgeous chestnut curls fell softly down her shoulders and rested on her back. She reminded him of something out of a storybook.  
  
"Are you alright Malfoy?"  
  
Her voice broke him of his trace. He shook his head, and rubbed his eyes before staring directly at her.  
  
"I'm fine... why?"  
  
Hermione shrugged slightly, and fastened the buttons on her cloak.  
  
"You seemed sort of dazed," Hermione said as she walked over to her vanity and fixed herself up in the mirror.  
  
Draco watched her with curiosity. In his second year if you told him that he'd actually be 'pretending' to be in love with a mudblood, he would have snapped. Now... he didn't know what it was, but there was something about her.  
  
Something special.  
  
Once Hermione had finished, she headed over to where he was sitting, and placed her hands on his thighs.  
  
"Ready?"  
  
Draco cocked an eyebrow at the brunette.  
  
"You sound like you actually want to go down."  
  
"Why wouldn't I?"  
  
A small smirk made its way onto his lips as he placed his hands over Hermione's, and pulled her closer to him. His tongue darted it to trace the shell of her ear and he ran his hand up her arms.  
  
"Well... we could always stay here," He whispered huskily.  
  
Hermione fought the urge to take any part of his antics. This was only an act. Nothing more... at least that's what she was telling herself.  
  
"You're playing a wicked game, Malfoy," She said before pulling back.  
  
His eyes narrowed into dangerous slits as he stared at her. With a groan, he got up and grabbed her hand before she could protest.  
  
"Malf-"  
  
"Shut up, Granger."  
  
Draco pulled Hermione through the hallways and down staircases as if she were some kind of rag doll. Not once did the brave lion protest though, she kept quiet, and found pleasure at looking of the faces of her horrified peers.  
  
It wasn't everyday Hermione Granger let Draco Malfoy push her around.  
  
When they saw the natural light from the windows in the Entrance Hall, Hermione started to get butterflies in her stomach. This was going to be a challenge. She wasn't at the Slytherin table; she was with her own peers this time. People she had grown up with. She only hoped they loved her enough to try and understand.  
  
Draco let go of her hand as they reached the oak doors leading to the Great Hall. He turned slowly to her and raised an eyebrow.  
  
"You look pale," He drawled.  
  
Hermione glared at him and crossed her arms over her chest.  
  
"I cant' help it. I-I'm worried," she finally got out.  
  
She stared into those gray eyes for comfort; anything really, but there was nothing there. Usually his eyes gave away what he was truly feeling, but this time... she couldn't read it.  
  
Draco stared at her in disbelief. Not once since they had met each other had he seen her worried. Placing a firm hand on his shoulder he leaned down slightly.  
  
"Don't be."  
  
She nodded as if taking an order from her father or a professor.  
  
After a moment of letting Hermione catch her nerves, Draco slipped his hand around her waist and opened the door to the Great Hall.  
  
The room immediately got quiet, as he led her down the Gryffindor table to where Harry, Ron, and Ginny sat.  
  
Not one eye was looking anywhere but to the mismatched pairing. Each person held their breath, and wondered what really was going on. The only people who dared to say anything at all were her own friends.  
  
"You two are here... why?" Ron asked coldly.  
  
Hermione stared agape at one of her best friends. Harry refused to look at her, while Ginny nibbled away at his ear. The only person that actually seemed to care was Draco, who was tightening the grip around her waist.  
  
"I thought that Draco and I could sit with you guys today... you know... to talk to you ?" Hermione wasn't sure of what to say, but she tried.  
  
Ron sneered and stood up. He had grown a lot since the sixth year. A tad bit taller than Draco. Draco on the other hand was more refined then Ron.  
  
"Hermione, the second you started whatever you have with," Ron looked to Draco and glared, "Him, is when you stopped being our friend."  
  
Harry looked up at Hermione for a split second, and what she saw in those brilliant green eyes was something she'd never seen Harry express towards her.  
  
Hate.  
  
Not bothering to take a second glance at her friends, Hermione released herself from Draco's grip and ran out of the Great Hall as fast as she could.  
  
Everyone looked towards the Gryffindor table, and started muttering things about Hermione.  
  
"You're a bastard for doing that to her you know?" Draco stated coldly.  
  
"Oh, and you weren't a bastard for all that you put her through?" Ron answered back.  
  
Draco shook his head, and cursed under his breath. Weasley was right, but Draco knew he hadn't caused her that much pain.  
  
He turned his direction to Harry, who had remained quiet the whole time.  
  
"And you Potter? I thought you had a lot a lot more regard for her."  
  
It was intense as scarlet and gold; silver and green collided.  
  
But in the end, Draco walked out to leave the other 2/3 of the trio thinking about exactly what they had done.  
  
"I do not have any feelings for her," Draco muttered sternly to himself as he headed down the hallways in search of the Gryffindor.  
  
Are you sure?  
  
Draco shook the little voice of his head out and turned a corner, his cloak billowing behind him.  
  
Ron was right though. Draco had treated her like dirt over the years, not giving a damn about what she felt. Now he did, and why he did was beyond reasoning.  
  
Small whimpers could be heard from inside a classroom. Draco cautiously walked towards the door and peeked inside.  
  
There she was, sitting on the floor with her head in her hands. She was so beautiful when she was crying... Draco had always thought it.  
  
"Hermione?"  
  
Draco hadn't even caught himself saying her real name.  
  
She didn't look up, but stopped her crying.  
  
"Yeah?" Without thinking about it, Draco started over to where she was and took a seat beside her. He placed a finger on her chin, and lifted her head gently to face him. Just as he thought, her eyes beautiful with all the paint that was hidden inside them.  
  
"Please, stop," he said softly.  
  
Hermione couldn't help but notice his gentleness. Not once in her entire time at Hogwarts had the Slytherin Prince been... gentle.  
  
She brushed it off, and shook her head at him.  
  
"Why are you doing this?"  
  
Draco didn't answer the question right away. He thought about it first, before answering. One reason was because not even he knew why he was putting her through this. Finally an answer came to him. He locked his eyes with hers and made sure not to show emotion.  
  
"I wanted to see you crumble."  
  
Hermione didn't believe what was coming out of his mouth. She pushed his hand away and stood up, before pacing in front of him.  
  
'I wanted to see you crumble.' Kept running through her head over and over.  
  
That's all he wanted.  
  
Destruction.  
  
All the emotions running through her were enough to make her scream, but she kept herself contained. Her slender fingers ran through her hair as she sighed and looked towards him, making sure to take in each detail.  
  
"Crumble?"  
  
Draco stood up, and casually leaned on the desk behind him.  
  
"Why else would I be doing this? Doing this with you, mudblood?"  
  
At that statement Hermione's warm brown eyes turned into daggers. Stopping in front of him, she kept her hand at her side to keep from slapping him.  
  
"Don't you ever call me that again," she spat.  
  
The sides of his lips twisted into a smirk as he watched her.  
  
"Really? And what will you do if I say it again? Huh?"  
  
She had been defeated.  
  
"I...."  
  
"You?"  
  
Hermione turned her back towards him and crossed her arms over her chest.  
  
"I told you before... you're playing a wicked game..."  
  
Draco took a seat on the table and stared at the back of her head.  
  
"Well you're playing too."  
  
"What's that supposed to mean?" Hermione asked as she turned to him.  
  
"Your on my side, and with you, anything is possible."  
  
Hermione stared at the blonde with disgust. She took a couple of steps towards him, and shook her head.  
  
"I never said I was on your side."  
  
At this statement Draco stood up and hovered over her. He wrapped his hands around her arms and dug his fingernails into them to drive a point home. Her trembling at his grip only made him want to push her farther than he already was.  
  
"You never said you weren't."  
  
Author's comments: Wow, I'd like to thank all of my reviewers. You guys seriously inspired me to keep writing. I didn't realize my writing was good. Ah but, I'll try to get Ch. 4 up as soon as possible. Thank you guys. Eeek and sorry about the delay because of all the HTML problems...I have no idea why it was doing that. 


	4. Nasty Little Lies

"Malfoy?" Hermione asked as she looked at the ceiling from Draco's bed.

The owner of the room, who was sitting in a leather chair by the fire, had his nose in a book. After their discussion Draco and Hermione had gone to his room to reside in till dinner.

"Yeah?"  
  


Hermione didn't answer right away, but took in the details of the room. It was dark… yet sophisticated like the man who owned it. There were hundreds of books lined up along the shelves on the walls. It was a bookworms dream.

There were also gadgets that Hermione didn't want to know about. Most likely things used for the dark arts; which made Hermione realize exactly she was dealing with.

"Tell me about your childhood."

Draco practically jumped out of his seat. Hermione granger asking about his childhood was the most bizarre thing he had ever heard.

"What?" He asked as he placed the book down and made his way over to the bed.

The question was a bit bizarre, but Hermione really wanted to know. Why Draco was… Draco. In the seven years they had been together, they really didn't know a thing about each other.

She sat up on the soft, gray comforter, and patted the space beside her for Draco to sit. And he granted her wish, by taking a seat next to her.

Hermione was finally relaxing around him. Now he was the only person that she had… considering her friends disowned her. So she was making the best out of a bad situation.

"Tell me… I want to know."

"Your mad, Granger," he muttered while lying down, and placing his hands behind his head.

She didn't say a word as she layed down beside him and looked back up at the ceiling, awaiting his answer. It wasn't everyday you heard about Draco Malfoy childhood.

"Well, I really didn't have a normal childhood. As you know my father is a death eater, my mother a trophy wife, and me the son that every parent should want," Draco started while staring at the fire, "I was brought up going to elegant parties, having play dates, even being betrothed at some point. Life was complicated; I'll give you that. I never knew whether my father had died in a raid… if my mother was sleeping with another man… who my real friends were. It's been a journey. And since my father hasn't been around since I was fifteen, I became the man of the house. Taking on responsibilities teenagers shouldn't have. Doing things I didn't want to."  
  
When he finished he looked towards Hermione and raised an eyebrow.

"You?"  
  
Hermione was still in shock from what she heard. It hadn't occurred to her that Draco Malfoy actually had feelings. But who wouldn't be mean after all that he was put through.   
  
Snapping back from her trance, she raised an eyebrow at him. He wanted to know about her childhood? That was something she thought she'd never hear. She sat up slightly and shrugged.

"My parents were always busy. Dentist; highly respected ones at that. I had whatever I wanted being an only child. They spent time with me whenever they could, but it wasn't enough. So that's when I started looking towards books to be my friends, and that's when I learned about your world. I fell in love with it. It was hard telling my parents that I wanted to be a witch… they thought it was a joke at first, but here I am. That's all really," Hermione said as she turned away from Draco and to a window across the room.

The two didn't speak for a few moments. Draco watched Hermione, and Hermione fiddled with the hem of her skirt. It was uncomfortable talking about themselves to each other, and each was searching for the right words to say.

Finally the dragon spoke.

"We're not all that different I guess."

Hermione turned to face him and caught the emotions that were in the eyes she loved so dearly. But she couldn't make out what emotion it was.

"You have beautiful eyes, Draco."

Draco practically choked at her comment. Looking up at her, he shook his head in fury and inched himself closer to her.

"What in the fuck are you talking about?" 

Hermione stared deeper into them, trying her hardest to figure him out.

"I've just always loved your eyes. They're like no one else's… they show what your feeling. If you're mad, sad, angry. I wish they were on someone else, so I could stare at them all day, but they're on you," 

It didn't occur to Draco what exactly she was talking about, but he continued on with the conversation. He placed his hand on her shoulder and layed her down on the bed gently, while straddling her waist. Hermione wasn't fighting with him, which made her easier to handle. 

"What do you see in them _now_?" He asked curiously.

The question she couldn't figure out. Trying her hardest, Hermione stared into his gray orbs, looking for something… anything. 

"You're fighting something," She started, "Something you're afraid of."  
  
And that he was.   
  


Not wanting her to look any deeper, Draco came up with something to distract her. He ran his hands through her untamed curls and sighed slightly. Since she told him one of her darkest secrets, he'd spill his.

"You, Hermione Granger, are by far the cleverest witch I have ever met in my entire life. You're beautiful, charming, and brave. The qualities I seek in a witch. Only problem is I could never be with you," he drawled as he took in the details of her delicate face, "We are from two very different worlds. That's why I hate you, Granger. The only reason I hate you."

As he finished, Hermione breath left her body. It was like she had been hit in the stomach with his words. They weren't insulting… but charming in a way. She had never heard something so beautiful from the mouth of a snake.

She didn't say a word though. 

Of course, Draco took care of that for her. 

"What went on between you and Potter?"

Hermione was taken back with this question. Harry had always been a touchy subject for her. She thought about her answer wisely though. This was still a Slytherin she was dealing with, sly and cunning, and whatever she said could be used against her.

"I… I really don't know. I mean I've been in love with Harry since our second year, but he never saw me as anything more than a friend…" Hermione trailed off softly and looked to her lap.

Draco was about to ask about the night between her and Harry, but was cut off by people yelling outside his portrait hole. He cocked an eyebrow and ushered for Hermione to stay on the bed, as he got up and headed over.

The portrait hole opened, and what he saw was enough to give him a heart attack.

The boy who lived and his faithful sidekick.

"What are _you_ two doing _here_?" Draco snarled and glared at the two as if vermin on the side of the street. 

Ron was the first to make a move. He pushed Draco out of the way and into a table, knocking him to the floor. Harry followed behind Ron as they headed towards Hermione.

The brunette stared wide-eyed at her two best friends as they picked her up, Ron got her hands and Harry her feet, and took her out of the room. She couldn't think of anything to say as they carried her away from Draco's room.

Once Draco got his strength back, he got up from the floor and brushed his pants off. Without thinking about it, Draco stormed out of his room and down the corridors to find the trio. 

  
  
"Put me down!" Hermione screamed at Ron and Harry as they carried her like some rag doll up the stairs. 

They obeyed her wishes though and set her down gently. Ron rubbed his neck slightly and shook his head slightly at Hermione.

"Him? Hermione… you could have had anybody. But you chose… him?" He asked, flabbergasted. 

Hermione never lied to Harry and Ron. Ever. Now she had to. The weird part about it though, was she was only protecting them by hurting them.

"Ron, Harry just _listen_. It's not going to make sense right n-" 

"-Make sense?! Hermione this doesn't make sense at all! Last week you were talking about what a wretch it was to know Malfoy… and now your DATING him?" Ron yelled as he paced back and forth.

"'Mione," Harry finally spoke up, "What's _really_ going on?"

Desperately, Hermione searched for an answer… but the only one was the truth. She stared at them and pursed her lips together to speak, but was distracted as Draco came over and grabbed her hand roughly, and stood beside her.

"I'm sure that you two must've heard about Hermione and I dating?" He asked cunning, egging them on.

Ron clenched his fist together as he stared at Hermione and Draco.

"Your fucking mad, Malfoy. Hermione wouldn't touch you with a ten foot pole, so what've you done to her?" Harry asked.

Draco practically glowed at Harry's statement. Smiling wickedly, he shrugged and pulled Hermione closer. 

"Really? It occurs to me though that Weasley here has a bit of a crush on Hermione… Yet does he have her hanging off his arm?"   
  
Hermione swallowed hard. It never occurred to her that Ron liked her… that way. She stared up at the redhead and noticed the life was gone from his eyes.   
  


"Fuck off, Malfoy," Harry muttered as he stared at his best friends.

"Whatever you want, Potter," Draco said as he tried to tug Hermione along.

But she didn't budge. 

Draco narrowed his eyebrows, and tightened the grip around her arm.

"Come on, Hermione."

"Just lettme stay here for a bit. I need to talk to my friends," she locked her eyes with his, and said what she wanted to say without saying anything at all.

Finally he released her arm, and stared at the Gryffindors for a few seconds before leaning down and kissing her cheek softly. As he pulled back, he smirked at her bewildered expression and walked off towards his room.

Hermione didn't have any clue of what to make of the surprise kiss, but she dismissed and turned to the two people that meant the world to her.

"I'm sorry I can't make everyone happy. But I can't help on what my heart feels."  
  
Both Harry and Ron looked disgusted at her statement. Even insulted somewhat.

"Hermione… he's vile," Harry said while wrapping an arm around her shoulder.

"No he's not! I swear it. Once you actually talk to him, he's just like anyone else," She argued.

Ron didn't care though. He just stood there; staring at her as if waiting for her to say it was all a joke, a big joke. But he already knew Hermione's heart belonged to someone else.

"Malfoy? Like on of us? Hermione, he's given us hell for the past seven years," Harry said while taking his former position next to Ron.

"Look, all I ask from you two is to support me," She asked, "As your best friend."  
  
Both Harry and Ron looked at each other then to Hermione. They couldn't just dismiss her wishes. They embraced her in a hug, and held her tightly.

"If you _really_ like him, 'Mione, then I guess we could attempt to be nice," Ron muttered through his teeth. 

"Thank you."

While everything was once again peachy with the Gryffindor trio, Draco had just gotten a letter from his mother.

He sat on his chair, and opened the letter slowly in fear of what exactly it was going to say. As the letter went on, Draco couldn't help but start fuming. Throwing down the letter he closed his eyes and groaned. It was going to be a long weekend…

_Dear Draco,_

_Your father had finally been released from Azkaban, and as a welcome home gift, I have decided to throw him a party. I have already sent out the invitations to all our friends, and to Dumbledore, stating that I will need to be home next weekend. This time I expect you to bring someone special with you. Pansy perhaps? Lovely girl she is. Also wear your nicest attire… I'm sure some of your fathers more respectable friends will be there and will be **expecting** to see you._

_All my love,_

_Cissa_

In his eyes, Lucius Malfoy was the worst person ever to grace the face of the earth. He hated him with every bone he possessed.. And now that he was coming back after two years was more than Draco could handle. 

The only thing that was keeping him sane was bringing Hermione Granger. Parading her around like a princess to all the DE's was going to be a sight to see, and Draco knew that his father would be outraged. 

  
  
But he wasn't going to bring her. Draco wasn't going to spend a whole weekend with the mudblood no matter how much it would disgust his father. He decided that he would ask Pansy in the morning before Hermione had anything to say about it. 

Not wanting to think about anything anymore, Draco drifted off to sleep.

**Authors comments:** Once again a HUGE thanks to everyone has reviewed. You guys are absolutely wonderful! Well chapter 5 should be up tomorrow or Sunday. I hope you guys keep reading. 


	5. Hating You

The next morning Hermione had made sure to get up early, get a shower, and head to the Great Hall so she could be with Harry and Ron for a bit, before Draco came barging in. She was sick of acting, and she missed her best friends terribly. Harry and Ron were learning to deal with it; Hermione _always_ came first in their eyes. They all were sitting at the Gryffindor table. Laughing at Ron's jokes, listening to gossip from Lavender and Parvati, or discussing the latest news in the Daily Prophet.

There was a certain Slytherin missing though.

Hermione kept an eye out for the blonde, but was someone relived he wasn't there. There was no act she had to put on, she could just be herself, with the people she cared for most.

"So as I was saying… we have quidditch practice tonight, are you going to come watch, Hermione?" Ron asked in between gulps of pumpkin juice.

Coming back to reality at the sound of Ron's voice, she thought about the question for a second before answering.

"Of course, I wouldn't miss it for the world," she said with a smile.

Harry and Ron both smiled at each other and then at Hermione. Their best friend was finally back. They all finished up their breakfast, and headed to Charms, which they had with the Slytherin's that day.

"Honestly, I'm delighted about only having a month left of this place… Seven years of those snakes is _enough_. Thinking they're better than everyone else. I just wanna…" Ron was carrying on about the Slytherin's as Pansy and Millicent passed by giving Hermione looks that could've killed.

Hermione had learned to ignore it after the first day of her little act with Draco. It was The Gryffindor's that couldn't stand it.

As they made they're way to the classroom, Professor Flitwick greeted them cheerfully, and ushered them to take their seats. The Trio sat together as always and took their materials out.

Only one thing was missing. Still no Malfoy.

"Class, class. Settle down!" Professor Flitwick squeaked.

Everyone gave their attention to him immediately and opened their books to pg. 159: _Advanced Cheering Charms_. The room was silent as the class read the chapter to themselves. Hermione couldn't concentrate though. What Draco was doing was bothering her. Why it was bothering her so much though, confused her.

She looked to either side of her to find Harry and Ron _actually_ reading. Just as she was about to ask Professor Flitwick to step out of class for a second, the door flew open, and in stormed Draco Malfoy.  
  
Professor Flitwick looked up from his desk and raised a bushy eyebrow.

"Mr. Malfoy. Lovely to see that you've joined us."

Ignoring the professor, Draco stormed over to Hermione and kneeled down in front of her desk. At this action, most of the class silently watched the pair.

"I need to talk to you," He whispered.

Hermione raised a curious brow.

"No questions. Just come with me," He said sternly.

After battling with her conscious, she decided to go with him for purposes of keeping their act together to the whole school. She arose from her desk, and watched as Draco's lips curved into a smirk.

"Professor? May Draco and I step out of class for a few moments? We need to discuss some important matters," She asked politely.

Being that Hermione Granger was one of his most respectful students, Professor Flitwick agreed to it.

"Thank you, professor."

Hermione stood up and was about to leave, when Ron caught her hand.

"You're not doing this, are you?"

"Doing _what_?" She asked.

Ron glared at Malfoy before brushing it off. He let go of her hand and went back to reading the chapter, before a whole argument was started.

It really didn't occur to Hermione that she was breaking Ron's heart by putting on this act, but Ron was hurting more than anyone. He watched as her and Draco exited the room and into the hallway.  
  
Draco held on tightly to her hand as he led her down a corridor and took a sharp turn into the boy's bathroom. Hermione blinked slightly, but felt of relief when there was no one in there.

"Why did you bring me here, Malfoy?" Hermione asked while taking a seat on the sink.

Draco paced back and forth, debating on how he was going to tell her that he didn't want her to come. It wasn't that he cared about her, he just didn't want her getting angry and doing something she would regret. Like ruining the _relationship_. He turned around slowly, and placed himself in between her legs.

"My father's back."  
  
Hermione got wide-eyed at the statement. Lucius wasn't supposed to be back for another two years from Azkaban. But the real shock was Draco's reaction.  She could tell he was angry because his eyes were stormy.

"I… I'm sorry."  
  
Draco seemed surprised at her comment. He tilted his head slightly and stared at her intently as if seeing her for the first time. But in a sense he was. Hermione had never uttered a sorry or something so sincere to him.

"I guess I'm just not looking forward to being under his rule again. We're the same people inside an out, but my father is a hypocrite. Nothing but a _hypocrite_…" He shook the thought out of his head and looked back up at Hermione, "Now listen, I'm taking Pansy to the man-"

"What?! Malfoy that's absurd... what about the act?"

A curious brow immediately rose on Draco.

"You're really getting into this act, aren't you? You know Hermione that's _all_ it is. A silly little act… nothing else."

Hermione sneered and pushed Draco out from in-between her legs. Gently hopping off the counter, she turned her back and crossed her arms over her chest.

"I don't understand why your making me do this Malfoy! Honestly, I am of no use to you, why can't you just let me live my life?" She practically screamed.

At her reaction, Draco smirked and placed himself behind her and his chin on her shoulder. Her scent filled his nose, making his head spin. He gently placed his hands on her hips and sighed.

"Why? Because I _love_ having you pretending to be with me. Answering my every beck and call. You, Granger, were the one girl that didn't posses any kind of emotion for me, making _you_ forbidden fruit.  So I'm not letting you go any time soon," He whispered in her ear.

Tears welled up in Hermione's eyes as Draco spoke to her. She tried her hardest to move away, but she couldn't force herself to do it. Wiping a couple of tears from her eyes, she sighed and looked to the opposite end of the room.

"I'm sick of this, Draco. I _can't_ keep lying to my friends, my peers, and everyone else. It's already obvious that we're not really in love, and lying is making it worse. I-"  
  
"Are you sure you don't feel anything for me?"

Hermione turned slowly towards him and tilted her head to the side.   
  
"What…?"  
  
Pulling her closer to him, Draco leaned forward and brushed her lips against hers gently, while rubbing soft circles on her hips. Hermione practically stopped breathing. She wrapped her arms around his neck before her knees collapsed.   
  
"No."  
  
Draco, not pleased with the answer, snaked his hand under her shirt, and rubbed her back. While continuing to nip at her bottom lip.   
  
"You're lying…" He drawled.

Hermione closed her eyes and took in a ragged breath. He was doing too much, and she couldn't handle it. She nodded and buried her face into his shoulder.

"I feel something for you, but…"

His hand slithered to her chest, and he ran his thumbs over the lacy material. Draco pulled back and smirked down at her as she reacted to him. Honestly, he loved seeing her distraught.

"But? Could it be that you… _love _me?" He whispered wickedly to her.

Hermione shook her head violently as tears welled up in her eyes again.

"No."

"No?" Draco said as he lifted her chin up to look at him.

He lost himself in those big brown eyes full of tears. Smirking at the sight of her, he ran his fingers through her curly Carmel locks and shrugged slightly.

"Your pretty when you cry, Hermione. So innocent, naïve."

Hermione pulled back from him, and raised her hand to slap him. But she stopped herself, before making the tension between them worse. Instead she headed towards the door, and placed her hand on the knob.

"I was actually beginning to care for you. But Harry and Ron were right. Your vile, your disgusting, you-"

Draco stared at her back and sneered.   
  
"Get out, Granger. Get out before I do something that I regret."  
  
Not needing to be told twice, Hermione pushed open the door and turned the corner to get back to the charms classroom. Draco on the other hand stayed in the bathroom, contemplating on anything and everything. She meant nothing to him, yet she meant everything. And not once had he felt that way for _any_ girl.

---

The next morning Draco set off for the manor, while Hermione approached Harry in the library. It was time to get things straight. To finally break the deal between her and Draco.

"Harry?" She asked from behind him.

Harry turned around and smiled brightly at her. Nowadays it was hard to spend time with her, so the simple 'Hey Harry's' or 'How are you, Harry's?' meant a lot to the green-eyed boy.   
  
"Hermione, what do you need?"

She managed a small smile and led him over to a table in the back so that they wouldn't be overheard by anyone. Harry gave her a suspicious look before leaning forward and placing a hand on top of hers.

"What is it, 'Mione? Something's obviously bothering you."

Hermione sighed and nodded. He knew everything about her. After fidgeting in her seat for a couple of seconds, she looked back up at him and took in a deep breath.

"Harry, I wanted to talk to you about the night… well, when you and I we're… Gosh, I really don't have any clue on how to explain this…" She felt her cheeks burning as she pulled her hand away from his and placed it in her lap.  
  
Harry was taken back at her words. Looking around before leaning in closer, he thought about it intently before shaking his head. He remembered bits and pieces but not the full thing.  It had both been one of their biggest mistakes.

"I- yeah, I remember," He said softly.

Seeing Harry's reaction was enough to make her kill herself. She never wanted to cause harry any sort of pain. Especially since he was with Ginny. He loved Ginny, and even though Hermione was jealous, she wanted the best for him.

"Well, Malfoy found ou-"  
  
Then a redhead stepped out from behind a bookshelf, with a look that could've killed both of them. She raised her hand and slapped Harry with all her force, leaving a red imprint of her hand on his face.

"I _knew_ there was something going on between you two. I knew it," She whispered venomously.

Before Harry or Hermione could explain, Ginny dashed out of the library in pursuit to find her brother. Harry stared blankly at the table, and attempted to find the right words to say. On the other hand, Hermione didn't hide her emotions, but instead put her head in her hands and started crying. Everything was falling apart slowly. Harry decided to leave and try and find his girlfriend, leaving Hermione to dwell to herself.

---

Meanwhile at Malfoy Manor the guest of honor was being flocked with questions and batting eyelashes from the wives of his peers. Lucius took pride in who he was, and whom he had in his bed. Narcissa didn't mind much; Lucius slept with the wives, while she did the husbands. It was a mutual thing.

Draco stood against the bar as he looked on at the party. Teenage girls crowded around them, hoping that he'd give a wink, a wave, something… anything. But Draco was thinking of only one girl that evening. The way she described him, _vile_ and _disgusting_, ran through his head over and over. A lazy sigh escaped his lips as he watched Pansy approach him.

"Honestly Draco, you're becoming a real _bore_."

Not really paying attention to the blonde, Draco turned towards her and raised an eyebrow. She was nothing compared to Hermione. _No one_ compared to Hermione. Not only good, but also bad. No one could get under his skin like Hermione. Nor did he didn't hate anyone else like he did her.

"Go find someone to screw, Pansy, because I really don't want any of your antics right now," He drawled.

Pansy's eyes widened as she stared at him. She placed her hands on her hips and shook her head in disgust.

"If this is all about that mudblood, Draco, I swear…"  
  
"You swear _what_?"  
  
Nothing came to mind, as Pansy stood there dumbfounded. With a fuss, she stormed off to Lucius and her parents, while Draco played absently with his glass. Deciding to head to bed early, he set the glass down and snuck out from the ballroom and into the heart of the manor. The entrance hall.

Malfoy Manor was the most exquisite, yet darkest place of the entire wizarding world. The dwellers were much like the house itself. Exquisite… yet dark. Draco was the only one that knew the world he was born into wasn't meant for him. That's why he took such an interest in Hermione. She was the epitome of the perfect Gryffindor. Everything he yearned to destroy, yet become.

As he traveled through the dark corridors, pictures of his ancestors whispered and pointed as he passed. Chandeliers draped with spider webs hung above him. Nothing in the Malfoy household was _ordinary_. 

He approached his room, and slipped inside the black and green dwelling. Draco threw off his jacket, and headed to his bed. Climbing on top of it, he rested his hands behind his head, and stared up at the ceiling. All he wanted was to drift off to sleep and wake up to find the weekend over, but no… there was a sharp knock at the door.

"Fucking hell…" Draco muttered as he got up, and headed over to the door.

Turning the knob, Draco blinked to find his father standing there with a smug look upon his face. Lucius pushed him inside, making sure to lock the door behind him.

"What do you want, father?" Draco asked coolly.

Lucius looked around the room before staring at his Son.

"Well, two years gone and you turn into _this_. A poor excuse for a son," Lucius started coldly, "Pansy told me all about it. Good thing too, so I can knock some sense into you before it gets to far. Mudblood's Draco? _Mudbloods_?"

Draco ignored his father and walked off towards the window, staring out into the night sky blanketed with stars. It wasn't the time to hear about how mdbloods were the scum of the earth from his father.

"Look at me Draco," Lucius demanded.

Draco disobeyed.

"I said look!"

He still didn't turn around.

Getting angry with his son, Lucius grabbed him by the collar and pulled him towards him. He leaned forward so that their noses practically brushed eachother, and both sets of grey eyes threw daggers at one another. Lucius raised his hand and slapped Draco so hard that he fell to the ground.

"You _disgust_ me, Draco," he spat as he walked out of the room, slamming the door behind him.

Draco wiped blood from his lip, and stood up off the ground. The one thing he wanted was for daylight to come so he could go back to Hogwarts… away from the people that now shamed and hated him.

**Author's Comments**: HUGE thanks to everyone that is enjoying this story. Honestly it means so much to me. Well the next chapter is going to be important. Hope you guys like. ****


	6. Loyalty

Draco had returned to Hogwarts before Pansy did. In his eyes, he wasn't traveling anywhere with someone that stabbed him in the back. She probably was lounging in the backyard with his mother, reading in the library with his father, or prancing herself around _his_ house like he was his parents child. The thought made him cringe. Now he was shamed from the world that he had grown up with, and he felt terrible; empty even.

After he had put his stuff back in his room, he ventured into the Great Hall where lunch was being served. And no one was staring at him for once, but all eyes were on Hermione who was sitting all by herself at the Gryffindor table. Being curious about why she wasn't with her prized friends, Draco headed over, and took a seat across from her.

"Granger?"

Not bothering to look up from her plate, she absently twirled her fork around her potatoes, and sighed. Right now he was the one person she could confide in, but caused the whole mess in the first place.

"_Hermione_?" He tried once more, using her proper name.

It seemed to catch her attention though. Taking her eyes off the plate, she looked up at him and noticed that she wasn't the only one that was feeling terrible. She could tell there was something wrong with him as well.

The Gryffindors and Slytherins were staring at two of their own as they conversed with each other. Everyone who had been friends with Hermione now loathed the sight of her after the news. And the Slytherins hated Draco for his choice of even being an acquaintance of Hermione. Both of them had nothing left… but each other.

Draco noticed the way Ron, Harry, and Ginny refused to take a glance at Hermione and raised a curious eyebrow; wondering just exactly went on while he was away. He turned back to the brunette and pushed a couple curls out of her eyes.

"What happened?"

Hermione shrugged slightly, and continued playing with her food.

"They know… they _all_ know," she sighed.

He didn't need an explanation, but gaped at her.

"How?"  
  
The Gryffindor looked to her plate and wiped a couple of tears from her eyes. This was probably going to be the hardest part. Telling him what she actually did. She made sure not to look up at him, not wanting to have those gray eyes burning a hole into her soul.

"I was trying to explain to Harry why I was with you. Make him understand… but Ginny overheard and went insane," She couldn't help keep her voice from cracking as she looked back up to him, "She told everyone, and now everyone hates me, Draco. Just because I finally got the courage to talk about it."  
  
Draco was about to say something to hurt her worse, but decided against it. She was the only person he had left, and he wasn't doing anything to sabotage that.

"I guess were in the same boat then."

Hermione quirked a brow at his statement.

"What?" She asked.

It was going to be odd telling her about his troubles, for he never had confided in a Gryffindor. But there was a first for everything.

"Well… Pansy explained 'us' to my father, and he took it just like your friends did. He went mad, but Granger… it doesn't matter, right? We have each other…"

Hermione looked appalled at the statement.

"Right, Draco. You and me… that's a laugh."  
  
"I'm serious, Hermione. We have nothing else _but_ each other. Your friends hate you, and mine hate me. We can't necessarily hate one another…" He started off, but no longer being able to handle the glares, he grabbed her hand and picked her up over the table. Once again, he grabbed her arm and led her out of the Great Hall, leaving everyone speechless.

Hermione followed Draco up the stairs without a word. No longer was she nervous about hanging around with Malfoy, but now she actually _had_ too. He led her down the corridors and stopped in front of a familiar portrait. He muttered the password, and jerked Hermione inside after him.

"Now, Granger, listen to me," Draco started off, while draping himself over a couch. He quirked a brow at her as she stood there, as if unable to move, "Hermione this is just my room, just take a fucking seat."  
  
Hermione did as he obeyed and sat down across from him.

"As I was saying, you and I can't dwell on the past. _All_ we have is each other. "

It still didn't occur to her that he was right.

"Draco, I'm sorry but I can't stand you. How could you _expect_ me too?" 

He narrowed his eyes and slowly got up from the couch. Walking over to her chair, he watched as she trembled at his gaze. Draco knew his capabilities. He knelt down in front of her and placed his hands on her legs.

"Listen to me. You can make this hard or you can make this easy. I _want_ you on my side, Granger. Question is, can you do it?"

Hermione wanted to believe that this was all some dream that she was stuck in, so she pinched herself. It hurt. With a sigh, she thought over the possibilities and realized that she only had one. Joining forces with her archenemy. Of course there was something more than hatred between the two, but neither dared to admit it. She directed his attention back to his gray eyes, and curled the sides of her lip into a sneer.

"I _could_ do it, but we are on different sides, we ca-"  
  
"WE'RE NO LONGER _ON_ SIDES, HERMIONE! DON'T YOU GET IT?" Draco roared as he stood up, "They abandoned us. We have no one."

Quite taken back with his actions, Hermione gripped the sides of her chair, and took in a deep breath. Draco turned to her sharply and picked her up roughly by the collar of her shirt. He threw daggers at her with those eyes, making sure to get the point across.

"I'm asking for your loyalty."

Hermione closed her eyes and thought about it for a second. She knew there was nothing left, so she nodded meekly.

Draco stroked her cheek and smiled slightly.

"Very good," he whispered as he trailed kisses down her jaw line, "You know Hermione, this alliance wont be _so_ bad..."

The feelings running through Hermione were indescribable. She felt the need to slap him, yet join their lips together. Wrapping her arms around his neck, Hermione brushed her nose up against his and bit down on her lip. The only other time she had been so intimate with a boy was with Harry. Draco on the other hand was an expert. He was gentle though. Softly running his hands down her curves, he felt her shiver slightly beneath his fingertips. He didn't quit though; he continued to nip at her lips while slipping his hand under her skirt.

Hermione closed the gap between the two by gluing their lips together. Her hands found themselves resting comfortably on his hips, while her leg wrapped around his. As Draco slithered his other hand up her skirt, Hermione moaned into his mouth, causing him to hold her tightly. They both wanted this badly, and now actually had the guts to go through with it.

Draco pushed Hermione onto his bed, and ripped her vest off, followed by her button-down white shirt. He stared in awe at her. Not in his wildest imagination would he ever have imagined her to be so _perfect_. He placed his head on her chest that heaved in and out so he could hear her heartbeat. Even her heartbeats were in perfect sync. The vanilla scent intoxicated him, giving Draco this natural high as he kissed her breast through the lacy material.   
  
Hermione whimpered slightly, and grasped the silk sheets between her fingertips. Then something clicked in her head. No matter how much she didn't want to stop, she _had _to.

"Draco… stop…"  
  
Hearing her pleas, Draco backed off and sat up on the bed. He stared down at her, not angry… but disappointed. For once, she had let him get farther then he ever imagined. Then she backed out.

Hermione sat up as well, and crawled over to his side. It scared her to be close with him, but she needed it. She wrapped her arms around his torso and placed her head on his chest, before closing her eyes.

"You know, Granger, I'm starting to become fond of you," Draco said as he maneuvered them under the covers.   
  
He stroked her hair and closed his eyes as well.

They just layed there together, listening to the rhythm of each others breathing. Hermione held on tightly to Draco as if he was her security blanket, while Draco held her like the most fragile doll. Nothing bothered them at all. All they wanted was to be there together

The two had eventually drifted off to sleep in each other's arms. Each dreaming of extraordinary yet dreadful things. Draco saw death, while Hermione saw betrayal.

In the morning the sun shone threw the delicate curtains and poured into the room. Hermione was the first to open her eyes. Blinking a couple of times, she adjusted to her surroundings and noticed Draco's arms wrapped around her torso. For the first time, she noticed how innocent he was when he slept. He looked so pure with that pale skin and his silver-blonde hair. Yet as soon as his eyes opened he was the opposite of everything pure.

She removed his hands and brought the sheets up to his chest to keep him warm. Hermione found her blouse and vest, before putting them on. It had to be at least 8, which meant they had skipped breakfast. Bad thing, because she was hungry.

Just as she was about to leave, she heard two people talking outside of the portrait hole. Two _very_ familiar voices. Panicking, the only thing that came to mind was to wake Draco. She ran to the side of his bed, and shook him to wake up.

Draco opened his eyes, and stared up at Hermione. Quirking a brow, he pursed his lips together to speak until, he too, heard the voices outside of the door. He jumped out of bed, and put a clean shirt on.

"Hide, Hermione."

She did as instructed and his inside his closet.

After making sure she was okay, he buttoned up his shirt, before opening the portrait hole to find his father and Mr. Parkinson standing there. Draco, as surprised as he was, acted like it was nothing, and invited them in casually.

"What are you two doing here?" He asked as he took a seat on the chair, leaving them the couch.

Lucius raised a questioning brow, and stared at his _once_ prized son. Mr. Parkinson, obviously appalled by Draco's behavior, looked around the room so he wouldn't have to interfere in their conversation.

"I am here Draco on account of your behavior. Son, what is _wrong_ with you?" He asked sternly.

Draco rolled his eyes and examined his fingernails boredly. His father wasn't of any importance to him anymore. Lucius obviously noticing his son's actions, took a threatening step closer to him. Draco didn't budge though.

"I expected a lot more from you. Now you're associating with that mudblood, probably even sl-" Just as Lucius was about to finish he noticed a pair of shoes on the floor. He glared at his son, and picked him up roughly by the arm.

"So my assumptions _are_ true. You're sleeping with her."  
  
Hermione placed her hand over her mouth to keep from gasping. Although she couldn't see what was going on, the door wasn't thick enough to keep her from hearing.

Draco simply stared back at his father. Not a single emotion visible on his face.

"Where is she Draco?" Lucius asked cunningly as he took his hand away from his son's arm, and started walking around the room.

"Under your bed?"   
  
He checked. No Hermione.

"Maybe behind the dresser?  
  
Once again… he checked, but no Hermione.

Hermione closed her eyes as he neared the closet.

"Could it be that she's in here?"   
  
And there she was.

Lucius grabbed her by the arm and pulled her towards him. Hermione winced and looked over to Draco for any kind of help. But he didn't do a thing, instead he went over and layed down on top of his bed. Fear took over her quickly realizing she was in a room with two-death eaters, and possibly the next best thing from Lord Voldemort… Draco Malfoy.

"You're the one who has caused my son to become… _this,_" Lucius drawled as he looked over to Draco, "You're the one I _should_ be punishing."  
  
Mr. Parkinson had now taken a seat on the couch as he watched Lucius. Draco continued staring absently out the window, not even bothering to give Hermione a second glance. Hermione on the other hand, trembled under Lucius' gaze.

"I can't understand why he's so compelled by you, but to me you're nothing but a filthy little mudblood," He spat.

And without warning Lucius slapped her with all his force, causing her to fall back onto the couch. Mr. Parkinson gasped slightly, but got up and followed Lucius as walked out of Draco's room, leaving Hermione and Draco to each other.

Draco looked over to Hermione and stared. He wasn't getting up for her. She was the reason everything in his world was collapsing. At that moment he wanted to kill her, that way there would be no Hermione to have feelings for. Instead, he watched her suffer.

"Your whole family is cruel, Draco. Including yourself…" Hermione got out as she sat up. Taking her hand away from her face, she realized she was bleeding, and felt tears start to run down her cheeks. 

Turning away from her, Draco groaned and layed back down on his bed. He enjoyed hearing her cry. The little whimpers that came from that sweet mouth. He also wanted to show her he wasn't a force to be reckoned with.

Hermione got up slowly and headed to the portrait hole. If Draco didn't want her there, she wouldn't stay. Not bothering to look back, she stepped out, and after that everything went black.

....

"How long has _she_ been here?"   
  
Hermione blinked a couple of seconds before opening her eyes. Everything was in a blur, and the voices seemed to be miles away. The only thing she remembered was Draco, and right now that's the only person she wanted to see.

A cold hand stroked her cheeks, causing her to shiver slightly. Her vision was still blurred, but she knew the voice. And that's when she realized where exactly she was.

"Hermione dear, lovely to see you again," Lucius drawled with a wicked grin plastered upon his face.

Hermione sat up frantically and noticed Narcissa by the wall, and two other men standing across from her. The room they had put her in was dark… even the sheets scared her. Lucius and Narcissa looked abnormal standing in there with that silver-blonde hair, and pale skin

Then she noticed a pillow with the initials 'DM' on them.

She had been placed in Draco's room.

"Don't be alarmed, we're not going to hurt you…" Lucius said as he stroked her cheek.

But Hermione knew the last part of that sentence.

_…Yet. _

* * *

**Author's Notes**: You guys are seriously the best! Thank you so much for the support, I really appreciate it. I hope you enjoyed this chapter… the ending was even a surprise for _me_. The next chapter will be up soon. 3 Ronnie


	7. Two Words

No one had even given a second thought to Hermione not being in class or at any meals. Draco had told everyone about how she ran out of his room crying, and was probably up in her own room. So no one thought anything of it, not Draco or even her _own_ friends.

That night Draco had been having awful dreams… about himself, Hermione, his father, and Voldemort. It was at that moment he knew where she was.

Draco jumped out of bed, stumbled to his feet, and threw on clothes. He had no idea how he was going to pull off getting out of the castle, but he had to get to Hermione before his father did anything to her. He repeatedly slapped himself mentally for not knowing sooner.

Grabbing his wand, he turned to the portrait hole and ran out through the hallways. The only thing he could think of was her, and he honestly hoped he was wrong about her being taken by his father. He bounded up the stairs and onto the seventh floor until he found the portrait leading to Hermione's room. The girl let him in without a word. Draco frantically searched everywhere for her, but there was nothing. No note, no sign of her leaving. It scared him.

"Fuck," Draco muttered as he exited the room and broke into a run. The only thing he could think of was floo powder.

Draco turned the corner sharply and bounded down the stairs, before coming across the black door with the plaque '_S. Snape – Potions Professor_'on it. Raising his wand, Draco took in a deep breath.

"_Alohamora_."

The lock 'clicked', and Draco turned the knob. Once he was inside he closed the door behind him. Draco frantically searched the office for floo powder, until he spotted it near the fireplace. Taking some in his hands, he stood in the fireplace and threw it down.

"Malfoy Manor!"

Draco felt a pop then all of a sudden he was being sucked through a vortex of colors. He closed his eyes so he wouldn't get sick. It seemed like hours before Draco stood back on his own two feet in an exquisite room filled with artifacts that had been passed down through each generation. The ballroom.

As Draco brushed his clothes off, he stared around the room for any sign of life. He walked through the doors that led to the Entrance Hallway, and stopped as he heard a voice.

"Draco?!" Narcissa squealed as she ran and hugged her son.

Draco half-heartily hugged his mother back as she squeezed the air out of him. Narcissa finally pulled back and pushed a couple strands of hair out of his eyes.

"Why are you here? Did Dumbledore let you come?" Her expression suddenly turned from overjoyed… to sour, "It's about _that_ girl isn't it?"

"Hermione? Actually it is… _What_ do you know mother?" Draco asked.

"I-I… Well I don't know what they're going to do to her. Your father brought her here, and I didn't ask questions… Draco, I… She doesn't mean anything to you, does she?"

Draco raised an eyebrow and sneered.

"Even if she did, it wouldn't be any of your business, would it?"

The woman had a soft spot for her son.

Narcissa turned away from him and started up the stairs. There were many complex traits the Malfoy's had. Narcissa wasn't like Lucius. Of course, she didn't like mudlbooods, and felt purebloods were better than any other wizard, but she didn't believe in harming someone because of it. Ushering her son to follow, she placed a finger to her lip indicating for him to be quiet.   
  
Draco followed her through the hallways and into his own room, and that's when he saw her. Narcissa stared at her son for a second, before leaving him alone with Hermione. He noticed that she was asleep, but that didn't matter. Walking to his bed, he hopped on top of the covers beside Hermione and stared down at her. He wasn't sure of how to greet her, so he went on instinct. He kissed the top of her forehead softly and smiled slightly as her eyes opened.

"Draco?" Hermione asked.

He nodded.

Hermione smiled and wrapped her arms around him. For once in those two days she felt safe. Draco stared down at her, and debated on what to do, in the end he wrapped his arms around her and held her as close to him as possible.

"I'm sorry," He finally said.

Hermione stared up at him and raised an eyebrow.

"For what?"

"For not realizing you were gone faster…" He sighed and frowned as he looked at her, "Have they hurt you?"

She shook her head.

"Good."

Hermione raised an eyebrow and stared up at him.

"How did you know I was here?"

Draco shrugged and shook his head. It still boggled him somewhat.

"I don't know. I had this dream, and…"  
  
Hermione pursed her lips together to speak, until she was interrupted by Draco's door flying open. Both of them turned to find Lucius, and three other masked men coming towards them. Lucius looked at the two with disgust. None of them said a word as they pointed their wands at the two, and muttered spells causing black snakelike ropes to fly out and tangle themselves around the lion and the snake.

The teens kicked and pleaded to be let go, but in the end we're blindfolded and gagged. Hermione cried silently to herself, only wanting to know where they were taking her and Draco.

…

The two had been placed in a cell together, and the deatheaters placed a spell to make the fall asleep.

The next day, Draco woke up first.

Hermione awoke to Draco shaking her gently. Opening her eyes slowly, she turned to find Draco next to her, still bound, but managing to move around. She noticed that they had taken the blindfolds and gags off though.  
  
"Where are we?" She whispered.

Draco looked around and sighed.

"I don't know… I'm guessing it's a meeting place."  
  
After that sentence, Hermione's insides went numb. It was a _deatheater_ meeting place… which never meant something good. Especially to _her_.

Draco obviously noticed the sudden fear that washed over her. Moving himself closer to her, he pressed his forehead against hers and locked their eyes together.

"I'm not going to let them hurt you. I promise," he whispered.

"Thank you."

He nodded, and closed his eyes. Hermione watched him as he fell asleep. She wanted to get back to Hogwarts safely, to tell everyone that she was sorry, to see Ron and Harry again… maybe even start a _real _relationship with Draco.Reaching out, Hermione stroked the side of his face and marveled at the softness of his skin. How it glowed in the light. Then she realized that she did love him. She loved everything about him. Sadly… it was just an act.

Her thoughts helped her drift off for sleep. But she wouldn't sleep long.

The two had drifted off for about an hour before someone untied them.

"Up."

Hermione scrambled to her feet frantically, before Draco took her hand and led her through the hallways as they followed the masked deatheater through the stone corridors. Draco held tightly onto her hand so she wouldn't be frightened. He knew these people and their capabilities… especially towards Hermione's kind.

It seemed like hours that they had been walking through the gloomy corridors. But the deatheater eventually stopped in front of an exquisite marble door. Hermione marveled at it, but soon was being taken away by the deatheater.

"No! Stoppit! Draco?" She yelled as he dragged her through the corridors.

Draco tried running after her, but was stopped by his father and two other deatheaters.

"Our Lord is waiting for you," Lucius said as he pushed him inside the room.

Voldemort sat on a throne in the middle of the room staring at Draco as he entered. The rest of the deatheaters watched as Draco approached the throne, and bowed slightly.

"Young Master Malfoy… wonderful to see you have arrived," Voldemort said as he got up from the throne, "I understand Ms. Granger is here as well, but it's my time to ask _you_ questions."  
  
Draco nodded.

"This girl… what is your purpose with her?" He asked.

"I-I," Draco searched for an answer, but only one popped to mind, "To lure Potter in. To make him come after her."  
  
Voldemort could see through lies easily. He smirked slightly and circled around the blonde.

"Really? I see. Well then, tell me… what role did Ms. Granger play in all this?"   
  
"I was pretending to have a relationship with her. Make Potter and Weasley jealous," Draco continued, "They're probably searching for her by n-"  
  
"Stop, Draco. Your lies aren't going to help you now. Bring her in."

Draco clenched his fist together, as the door opened once more, and Hermione was pushed inside. He knew loved her; there was no denying it anymore. Watching as she came forward, Draco reassured her with his eyes that everything was okay.

Hermione hoped that it was all a dream. A terrible dream that she was stuck in, and when she woke up, Harry and Ron would be waiting for her. But it wasn't. It was real.

"Ah, I see our guest have arrived. Ms. Granger…" a raspy voice said from under the cloak, "Please, stand closer."

Hermione approached the throne cautiously. Taking Draco's hint, she bowed.

"Get up," Voldemort demanded, while standing up off his throne, and turning to Draco, "Now down to business. You, Draco, have betrayed us."

Draco stared at the hooded figure in front of him without an expression readable.

Voldemort approached them slowly. Hermione noticed how raspy his breathing was. The way he smelt of everything evil. She hated him. For what he did to Harry and his parents, to mudbloods… even Draco.

"Do you love her?" Voldemort asked as he turned to Hermione.   
  
Draco snapped his head to look at her, and stared for a couple of seconds. He had two choices. To lie... or to tell the truth. He chose the one he was good at.

"No."  
  
Hermione bit her lip slightly to keep from saying anything.

"Really? Well…" Voldemort grabbed Hermione by the arm and turned her to face Draco, "Kill her then."  
  
Hermione couldn't hold it anymore. She collapsed to the floor and placed her head in her hands, then began to cry. This was her worst fear coming true. A nightmare that was not going to end with her waking up… but being lost forever. Harry and Ron, Her parents, and everyone else. She'd never see them again.

"My Lord… but why?" Draco asked coolly, to cover up how frantic he was on the inside.

"Simple, young Malfoy, she's a mudblood. Her kind is causing _our_ world to come to shambles. Her kind stole away everything we believed in. Now… do it."  
  
The deatheaters stood in silence as they watched Draco and Voldemort. Draco had nerves of steel, because on the inside he was making the hardest decision he ever had to make, on the outside though he was his father's son.  
  
Draco grabbed Hermione by the wrist and pulled her up to face him. Then Hermione saw what he felt in his eyes. He was scared. She wrapped her arms around him and buried her face into his chest.

"Please, Draco, don't do this… please," she begged.

The Slytherin Prince stared down at her and sighed. Bringing up a finger to her eyes, he wiped away her tears and locked their eyes together.

"Hermione, if I don't do it… they will. I want to know that you weren't in any pain… I… just don't make this hard," He whispered so she was the only one that could hear him.

Hermione closed her eyes and took in a deep breath. He was right. He was always right. She nodded her head, and held onto him. Once again she opened her eyes to look into the eyes that had captivated her for so long.

"Do something for me. Please tell Harry, Ron, and my family that I love them. And please tell Harry and Ron that I'm sorry. Really, really sorry…"  
  
Draco nodded and brushed his lips upon hers. He didn't care who was watching, he had to, or he'd never forgive himself. The two kissed each other intensely, knowing it would be the last time. Neither Draco nor Hermione wanted it to end. Or did they care about who was watching. Draco finally pulled back and stared down at her.

"Hermione, I need to tell you this."  
  
He leaned in a bit closer and closed his eyes. Taking in a deep breath, he finally got it out.

"I fell in love with you."  
  
Hermione couldn't believe what she had heard. The only thing that was harder then getting over that statement was not being able to share that love with him. Wiping a couple of tears from her eyes, Hermione stared up at him and nodded.

"I did too. Draco, I-I love you…"

Voldemort sneered at the pair and stepped forward.

"Do it, Draco. Or I _will_."  
  
Draco turned to Hermione and took in every single detail of her face. It was the last time he'd be able to hold her. To kiss her. To talk to her, and then he realized how dumb he was to treat her the way he did for those past seven years. Making her life miserable, now he was the one taking it away.

"Close your eyes."

"No."

"What?" Draco asked.

"I want your eyes to be the last thing I see."  
  
That was it. The last thing she'd ever say to him or anyone else. But she had to be brave. To show them that she wasn't scared. After all, it wasn't in the nature of a Gryffindor to be scared. She stood up straight, and held on tightly to Draco.

Draco raised his wand and pointed it at her heart. With two little words, Hermione Granger was dead. Draco bit his tongue to keep from crying. She was lost forever, and he'd never have the chance to hold her again. The deatheaters didn't utter a single word as Draco turned around and started to carry her body out, except one.

"I think your forgetting something, young Malfoy," Voldemort muttered wickedly.

Not bothering to turn around, Draco shrugged.

"What's that?"

"_Avada Kedavra_." Voldemort hissed.

Draco fell gracefully as the spell hit him from behind. His back arched, but he kept Hermione safely in his hands. He wasn't scared of dying, but before he took his last breath, he opened his eyes to look at her face again. Everything was over with two words.

Lucius turned away as his son fell to the ground on top of Hermione. The deatheaters stared in awe, and Voldemort cackled wickedly as he came to hover over the two students.

"Not all stories end happily."

**The End**

* * *

**Author's Notes:** Okay I really hoped you guys liked that. I know it was short, but I wanted it to be. I would like to thank each and every one of my reviewers. You guys kept me motivated, and be on the lookout for my next story! Thank you for reading. 3 ronnie

_revised version_


End file.
